


The Lamest Ending! We’re In A Doujin Now

by Jen425



Category: Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Doujinshi, S1, very minor implied/joke Yumeria/Kozukozu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: They defeat The End.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	The Lamest Ending! We’re In A Doujin Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyWeiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/gifts).



> Had a lot of fun with this. I adore Yumeria.

As the last bits of the “the end” crumbles to dust, it’s Yumeria who first notices the new sign hanging in the sky. A fight won, and above her…

“That’s a logo!” She says.

“Eh?” Malshina asks.

“Where?” Mitsuki asks calmly, as Nobuo looks wildly around.

“Up there!” Yumeria says, pointing to the sky. “Where’s Machine Itasha? I need a closer look.”

“What’s the big deal?” Malshina asks. “Shouldn’t we just destroy that, too?”

Yumeria finds herself proven right, however, when she notices the white lines through the world.

Panels.

Okay, so she won’t need the Itasha Robo after all.

She swiftly climbs up their borders, grateful to still be in her Akiba Yellow form. It makes the climb easy.

She sits in front of the logo and considers.

Yes, definitely.

They’re inside a Doujin.

“A Doujin?” Mitsuki asks when Yumeria jumps down to the others. “Then does that mean…”

Yumeria droops, unable to answer the girl. Luckily, Nobuo has no functional filter.

“Yes,” He says. “We lost. We couldn’t beat Yatsude Saburo.”

“But we’re still here,” Malshina points out. “Shouldn’t we stop existing or something, without a show.”

She… kind of has a point, Yumeria won’t deny it, and yet…

“If we’re inside a Doujin,” she says. “That means we still have a story to tell in the hearts of the fans who watched our show! As long as this Doujin runs, we’ll still have a world!”

Nobuo hmms, looking thoughtful.

“I did say I was okay with an ending, so long as I knew there were fans made happier by our existence,” he says.

“That sounds way too serious to be coming out of  _ your _ mouth, Old Man,” Mitsuki says.

“Well, it is a Doujin,” Yumeria points out. “We just have to let our writer get a hang of our speech patterns!”

“And I guess that means we’re back to fighting,” Malshina says.

  
  
  


“In a Doujin, huh?” Yumeria can’t help but ask as she walks home. The white lines of the pages had disappeared after they explained it all to Hakase, and she has to admit, it’s nice to easily know when there’s someone directly playing with her very existence.

Oh well, life goes on!

Maybe she should draw a Doujin of her own, or just pull out one of her favs.

All the serious dangers of the past few weeks have just been exhausting.

Not that they’ll  _ stop _ , of course, since Malshina is once again their enemy and still in the real world, but still.

…yeah, definitely just some light reading tonight.

Or. No.

Actually, she has a better idea.

  
  
  


“That Chief Clerk is way different from any we’ve fought before!” Mitsuki cries as they face off with some giant crab like monster. “What the hell is it?”

The Chief Clerk laughs evilly, voice deep and dangerous, as he introduces himself.

“We might have to pull out Machine Itasha from the start,” Nobuo points out.

“Forward march!” Yumeria calls, as she’d decided to go with a soldier cosplay for the next few days.

“Has this ever happened in Sentai before?” Mitsuki asks.

“Not usually,” Yumeria says.

“Usually it means there’s a second, smaller monster,” Nobuo adds, which. Oh yeah.

That.

Wait  _ what _ ?

Sure enough, just seconds later, a second Chief Clerk of normal size appears. The whole thing seems like a bigger affair than normal, actually, but Yumeria supposes it’s the nature of the medium.

You can draw a lot more than you can film, after all.

  
  
  


The most annoying part about fighting in the real world is keeping the cuts and scrapes from their battles, Yumeria thinks. And whenever it gets her cosplay dirty or torn, too! That’s so annoying.

She says as much, as Kozukozu wraps up her arm.

“I completely understand,” Kozukozu says. “I would be really angry if someone touched any of my cosplay outfits.”

Yumeria groans.

“You can’t just resew all of the tears!” She complains. “I take good care of my entire closet!”

“You’re much more creative than me about it,” Kozukozu replies, and the tone in her voice reminds Yumeria of her awkward reality.

They both know it was “him”, but that doesn’t undo the fact that Kozukozu is in love with her, and Yumeria doesn’t know  _ how _ to feel. She’s known for most of her life that she was bi, one of her original interests in yaoi and yuri had come from a mix of that, and, well, how hot it was, but that doesn’t change the circumstances of this.

“I can show you my collection if you want,” she says, for some reason.

She wonders, looking at the white lines of the panels, if her reciprocation is hers or her author’s.

  
  
  


“ _ J.A.K.Q.??? _ ” Nobuo cries. “No way!”

“Why J.A.K.Q.?” Mitsuki asks. “That helmet is so weird.”

“Well, this is a Doujin,” Yumeria says again. “But J.A.K.Q. Is just old.”

“It was cut short because it was too dark,” Nobuo adds. “Didn’t get good reviews or viewing.”

“I see,” Mitsuki says.

Nobuo pauses.

“Wait,” he says. “Does that mean  _ we _ weren’t well viewed???”

  
  
  


“There we go!” Yumeria cries excitedly as she puts her pen down. “Issue one!”

She sets the work down. At 25 pages, this would be a start for something great.

She’d tell their story inside of their story, and she has a feeling, from the framing of the cover, that her current writer will publish every page.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
